Kaleigh Cronin
Kaleigh Elizabeth Cronin (born April 12, 1989) was a former ZOOMer from the show's 3rd and 4th seasons of the 1999 revived version of "ZOOM". She goes by the nickname Kale. Kaleigh is currently residing in New York City as a Broadway actress. She can play the Saxophone, and is a beginner Guitarist. Her training includes Jazz, Tap and Ballet, Musical Theater Classes, Vocal Instruction, Member of Select Jazz Choir, All State Honors Jazz Chorus. Description My nickname is Kales. I love to have fun and be silly with my friends. If you asked other ZOOMers to describe me, I think they'd say I'm brave, adventurous, grounded and fun to play with. I live with my mom, my dad, and my eight-year-old sister. My favorite thing about school is my teacher, but I also really like science and math classes. Hobbies? Let's see... soccer, basketball, singing, dancing and playing the saxophone. On the ZOOMset, I'm famous for my Britney Spears in Ubbi Dubbi impressions! When I'm not at CafeZOOM chewing on Chocolate Bowls, you can probably find me eating a bowl of mac and cheese! My favorite ZOOMactivity is ZOOMplayhouse. When I cruise the web, I'm sure to make a stop at the ZOOMer 101 Quiz to test my own ZOOMer knowledge! And to all the ZOOMers out there: I'm really glad you enjoy watching ZOOM. It is so much fun to make. The ZOOMactivities are great, and I hope you enjoy playing them at home. Thanks for tuning in! 'Kaleigh Quotes' *I have two hamsters, Jack and Broderick. *Basketball and Soccer are my favorite. Outfits she wore on ZOOM Season 3 Kaleigh wore a green and aqua blue long sleeved tie-dye shirt with an aqua blue shape located at the stomach. She also wore blue overalls. Season 4 Kaleigh wore a blue plaid shirt over a green top. Trivia / Where Are They Now *Kaleigh has been performing since the age of 5. Following her journey with ZOOM, she continued to perform in shows at the Palace Theatre in Manchester, New Hampshire (where she's originally from). She graduated from Manchester Central High School in Manchester, NH in 2007 and graduated from Carnegie Mellon University in 2011 with a BFA in Musical Theatre. About a month after graduating, she traveled North America for 2 years as "Lorraine & Others" on the Second National Tour of the Tony Award winning Musical Jersey Boys. She returned to the tour for a few months to fill in for an injured cast member in June 2016. *She made her Broadway Debut as "Lulu" in the returning engagement of the 1998 Tony Award winning Roundabout Theatre Company production of Cabaret at Studio 54 starring Tony winner Alan Cumming as the Emcee and Michelle Williams (and later Emma Stone and Sienna Miller) as Sally Bowles (which Kaleigh also understudied and went on a few times). The production began preview performances on March 21st, 2014, opened on April 24th, 2014, and ran till March 29th, 2015. *Kaleigh is currently appearing in the Broadway premiere of the musical adaptation of A Bronx Tale (produced and co-directed by Robert De Niro) at the Longacre Theatre. Previews began November 3rd, 2016 and opened on December 1st, 2016. *Kaleigh is currently married to Broadway musician John De Simini, whom she met on the National Tour of Jersey Boys. *Kaleigh was a ZOOMer in season 3 from 2001 and season 4 from 2002. *Kaleigh appeared on a special episode of ZOOM titled "ZOOM: America's Kids Remember". Gallery Then kaleighpic1.jpg|Kaleigh Cronin (then) kaleighpic2.jpg kaleighpic3.jpg zpic03-04.jpg zpic03-05.jpg zpic03-11.jpg ZOOMSet for Season 3-1.jpg ZOOMSet for Season 3-8.jpg ZOOMSet for Season 3-11.jpg|Kaleigh and Caroline hug for the photoshoot. ZOOMSet for Season 3-15.jpg kaleighandrachel_sing.jpg girlsandwally.jpg zpic04-05.jpg zpic04-08.jpg zpic04-09.jpg 1nxogp.jpg Zpic05-16.jpg Now Kaleighpic.jpg Kaleigh-cronin-02.jpg Kaleigh-cronin-03.jpg Kaleigh-cronin-04.jpg Category:Zoom Girls Category:Zoom Cast Category:Zoom Season 3 Category:Zoom Season 4